Kirby
“Poyo!” Kirby il cartone |- | style="background: rgb(255, 187, 187); width: 90px; border-bottom-color: rgb(255, 238, 255); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Genere | style="border-bottom-color: rgb(255, 187, 187); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Maschio |- | style="background: rgb(255, 187, 187); width: 90px; border-bottom-color: rgb(255, 238, 255); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Debutto | style="border-bottom-color: rgb(255, 187, 187); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|''Kirby's Dream Land'' (1992) |- | style="background: rgb(255, 187, 187); width: 90px; border-bottom-color: rgb(255, 238, 255); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Specie | style="border-bottom-color: rgb(255, 187, 187); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Kirby |- | style="background: rgb(255, 187, 187); width: 90px; border-bottom-color: rgb(255, 238, 255); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Affilazioni | style="border-bottom-color: rgb(255, 187, 187); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Nessuno,ma protegge Dream Land |- | style="background: rgb(255, 187, 187); width: 90px; border-bottom-color: rgb(255, 238, 255); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|ultima apparenza | style="border-bottom-color: rgb(255, 187, 187); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|''kirby wii'' (2011) |} Kirby (カービィ, Kabi in Giappone) è il protagonista principale della serie kirby con molti giochi in cui è protagonista ed è uno dei personaggi principali della ninendo.La serie è in corso da quasi due decenni, e quasi trenta titoli sono stati rilasciati sotto il nome di Kirby, la maggior parte dei quali sono stati sviluppati da HAL Laboratory Inc. o pubblicati da HAL per il co-sviluppo studios. Kirby è stato descritto nella sua serie anime propria, gli sono stati pubblicati anche manga in molti diversi paesi, e persino un video educativo co-interpretato da Mario. Egli ha la sua giusta quota co personaggio fondamentale della Nintendo da tutte le sue apparizioni, anche se molti di loro sono solo in Giappone. Kirby vive nella sua casa a forma di cupola in Dream Land, un paese sul suo pianeta natale Pop Star. Le sue avventure lo portano in tutta Dream Land e, occasionalmente, nei sistemi locali di stelle per vari motivi, e ha salvato la patria più volte. INDICE 1)DESIGN DEL PERSONAGGIO 1.1)COLORE 1.2)ANIME 1.3)NOME 1.4)VOCE 2)CARATTERE 2.1)APPARTENENZA 2.2)ETA E SESSO 2.3)PERSONALITA 2.4)APPETITO 3)ABILITA 3.1)ASPIRARE 3.2)COPIA ABILITA 3.3)LANCIO STELLA 3.4)VOLO 3.5)PISTOLA D'ARIA 3.6)PISTOLA D'ACQUA 3.7)ATTACCO SCIVOLOSO 3.8)SCUDO DESIGN DEL PERSONAGGIO In primo luogo si disegna un cerchio, quindi si punteggiano gli occhi, aggiungere un sorriso grande grande, e presto, è Kirby!" Avventura • Introduzione di Kirby - Kirby è stato ideato da Masahiro Sakurai, tuttora kirby è sotto l'occupazione HAL Laboratory, quando si progetto un gioco per Game Boy di Nintendo. Egli è stato originariamente creato come un blob sprite segnaposto per il gioco, originariamente intitolato "Twinkle Popo" (ティンクル · ポポ, lettura Tinkuru Popo). Nel corso del tempo, Sakurai si affeziono dello sprite segnaposto, e lo ha preferito come la concezione del protagonista originale del gioco è stato progettato. Nonostante gli sviluppatori mantennero il modello di Kirby, era conosciuto come ポポポ (PoPoPo) per un tempo prima di essere rinominato Kirby. Il gioco è stato rinominato 星 の カービィ (Hoshi no Kabi) che significa "Kirby delle Stelle" in Giappone, e divenne noto negli Stati Uniti del Nord e la maggior parte delle altre parti del mondo come Dream Land Kirby. COLORE Sakurai decise che Kirby sarebbe dovuto essere rosa, mentre Shigeru Miyamoto lo pensò giallo. A causa di questa ambiguità, la Nintendo of America fece un po' di confusione quando il gioco venne portato in Occidente. La copertina del gioco, l'adesivo della cartuccia e il manuale delle istruzioni, così come la pubblicità televisiva del gioco, rappresentarono Kirby di colore bianco, al contrario del Giappone che correttamente rappresentava il personaggio di colore rosa. ANIME Sakurai è stato profondamente coinvolto nello sviluppo del anime Kirby conosciuto sotto lo stesso nome (星 の カービィ Hoshi no Kabi) come Dream Land Kirby in Giappone, e chiamato con il nome di Kirby in italia. Alla domanda su ciò che veniva considerato durante la progettazione Kirby all'interno della anime, la risposta di Nintendo era che oltre a considerare la facilità di colorazione di colori e di disegno, Kirby deve associare immediatamente con la gente, essere facile da ricordare, e facilmente diventano familiari. NOME Le origini del nome sono incerte. Una visione collettiva vuole che il nome Kirby dovesse essere un riferimento alla Kirby Corporation, un'azienda di aspirapolveri, in quanto la sua abilità è proprio quella di risucchiare i nemici. Un'altra spiegazione fattibile è che Kirby fu chiamato così in onore di un legale della Nintendo, John Kirby, che rappresentò la compagnia quando la Universal Studios la accusò di aver violato il copyright di King Kong col suo videogioco Donkey Kong. In ogni caso, Masahiro Sakurai ha dichiarato di non ricordare come il nome Kirby fu scelto. VOCE Kirby è doppiato da Makiko Ōmoto, una doppiatrice giapponese, nella serie di videogiochi di Super Smash Bros. e nell'anime dedicato ad esso. La doppiatrice ha affermato che doppiare Kirby sia stata una delle sue più grandi esperienze. CARATTERE APPARENZA Kirby è una piccola, rosa, creatura sferica con piedini rosso (o scarpe), e ha gli occhi blu, di forma ovale con pupille nere, le braccia tozze,con guancie rosse.in Kirby Adventure,gli occhi hanno la forma forma di due piccole linee nere e un corbo cicciotello come si nota nel primo atworked è rimasto cosi ma non erano presenti in Dream Land Kirby 2, e non è stato fino Dream Land Kirby 3 che cominciano ad assomigliare all kirby rosa,sofficie,piccolo e tondo. Il corpo di Kirby è morbido e flessibile, che gli permette di appiattire se stesso e di espandersi come un pallone.Misura 20 centimetri (8 pollici) di altezza, e il suo peso non è noto, 4, anche se diverse parti del anime e della serie Super Smash Bros. suggeriscono che è abbastanza leggero per essere trasportato facilmente e sollevato da chiunque. Kirby non ha alcuna forma di struttura scheletrica né ha i denti.Che è stato confermato nel episodio anime Dilemma Dentale, dove Hardy non riusciva a trovare i denti di kirby. Il suo aspetto è cambiato sottilmente nel corso degli anni.Il nuovo design è stato usato in tutti i giochi successivi. eta e sesso non si sa esattamente la sua eta e il suo sesso,anche se è chiamato ragazzimo nel manuale di kirby dream land,ed spesso viene indicato come un lui,inoltre nel anime viene chiamato da toff bambino,e questo indica che kirby è un maschio molto giovane personalita ''è proprio un ragazzio giocoso descrizione del gioco kirby super star ultra kirby è un ragazzino innocente,con un atteggiamento allegro e positivo,gli piace giocare e aiuteri gli altri cosa che trova normale,ad esempio in kirby super star ultra nutre i figli di dyna blade e insegna loro a volare.Nel anime egli non fa antipatia a nessuno apparte qualcuno in particolare,e saluta chiunque vede per strada.Va molto d'accordo sopratutto coi bambini appetito '' questo non si mangia '' tiff nel cartone dice a kirby quando kirby non ha niente da fare il suo passatempo preferito sono il mangiare e il dormire,sopratutto nel giorno,i suoi cipi preferiti sono:pomodori,angurie e torte. Nel anime si capira che kirby non ha limiti e puo mangiare di tutto e difficilmente riesce a saziarsi,è riuscito anche a mangiarsi una torta grande una montagna. Non si sa se kirby mangi per il gusto del cibo o solo come atto di divertimento,ma sembra che kirby possa mangiare anche ccose calde,marcie e disgustose ABILITA aspirazione La tecnica PRINCIPALE di Kirby è l'ASPIRAZIONE.E 'disponibile in quasi tutti i platform di serie Kirby con l'eccezione di kirby Epic Yarn e Kirby mass attack.In Kirby: Squeak Squad il manuale attribuisce questa capacità dei suoi polmoni considerati "potenti", anche se tutti i Kirby aspirano più come un aspilapolvere che un respiro. Tradizionalmente,questa abilita è illimitata nel tempo, ma in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, si stanca dopo aver inalato per alcuni secondi, e deve prendere una breve pausa. Kirby Super inspirazione viene introdotto anche nel gioco, dove, dopo aver inalato per circa un secondo, diventa più potente e può aspirare oggetti più grandi. In Kirby: Squeak Squad diventa ancora più potente in Return Kirby a Dream Land, dove può aspirare i nemici in una sola volta. copia abilita aspirando alcuni nemici e ingoiandolo puo ottenere le loro abilita,Dopo aver inalato qualcosa, Kirby ha la possibilità di uno ingoiare o sputare indietro come un attacco Spit Star. A partire da a partire Kirby Adventure, Kirby ottiene una capacità Copia caso in cui il giocatore sceglie di ingoiare un nemico con un potere speciale. In Kirby Adventure, abilità copia essenzialmente lasciate Kirby imitare qualunque sia il nemico che aveva appena ingoiato, ma nei titoli successivi, come Kirby Super Star, ogni abilità copia ha più mosse che Kirby può eseguire invece di uno solo o due. Nei primi giochi, questa capacita non modificava l'aspetto di Kirby, a parte il suo colore che cambia da arancione in Adventure Kirby, o brandendo un'arma per abilità come Spada o Martello. Kirby Super Star è considerato tra i migliori titoli Kirby,ma è meglio conosciuto per l'introduzione di cappelli di copia per Kirby, dove la maggior parte delle abilità copia da un cappello diverso Kirby e fa un aspetto diverso, come un copricapo ardente per il fuoco, una corona congelata per il ghiaccio, o un cappellino da baseball all'indietro per Yo-yo e ruota. Mentre i cappelli sono assenti dopo la loro introduzione in Dream Land della Kirby giochi a 3d e Kirby 64: The Frammenti di cristallo, entrambi non a caso progettato da Masahiro Sakurai, sono diventati un punto fermo della serie, e fare apparizioni coerenti nei titoli successivi. nel gioco kirby super star ultra kirby dopo aver aspirato un nemico ed essersi trasformato potra sacrificare la trasformazione per avere un amico ma se ne ha uno lancera l'elemento della sua transformazione ad esempio kirby lama lancera il suo capello e se il suo amico tocca l'elemento si trasformera es se kirby aspira knukle joe e prende i suoi poteri potra farlo diventare suo amico lancio stella il lancio stella è un abilita molto utile in caso non sei trasformato,aspirando un nemico kirby potra sputarlo in forma stella,puo aspirare piu nemici contemporaneamente in questo modo la stella sara più grande e l'attacco devastante volo kirby aspirando l'aria puo gonfiarsi e agitare le braccia per volare,il tempo nella agior parte dei giochi è illimitato,puo anche appiattirsi e gonfiarsi a piacimento pistola d'aria mentre vola kirby puo sparare l'aria che a aspirato per volare,questa mossa è chiamata pistola d'aria e si usa anche per tornare normale pistola d'acqua quando kirby finisce in acqua e puo sparare una piccola onda d'acqua per sconfiggere i nemici subaquei attacco scivolo kirby puo scivolare attaccando coi piedi causando un leggero danno al nemico,questa mossa puo essere usata in 2 casi: 1)per causare danni al nemico 2)per entrare in piccole fessure scudo kirby puo usare lo scudo per difendersi da deboli attachi mettendo le mani davanti la faccia,questa mossa è apparsa la prima volta in kirby super star ultra